


The Rabbit and Dragon

by BabyChocoboAlchemist



Series: Operation: Protect and Love Hop [6]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Brother Feels, Comfort, Consensual, Doubt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Love, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25456567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyChocoboAlchemist/pseuds/BabyChocoboAlchemist
Summary: “Mind telling me how you can keep going, chum? After you lose a battle? I mean, I know it comes with the territory, but isn’t it rough? Having to throw in the towel, time after time?”Post Pokemon Sword & Shield. After losing a shot at the Championship to Victor, Hop seeks comfort in a very dear friend. Wooloo's owner deals with an eruption of brand-new feelings during their conversation. What are they, exactly? Does Raihan do anything to discourage those feelings? Does Hop come out of their conversation feeling any better?(Inspired by what has to be one the greatest fanfictions I will ever read: The Burnt Road by Hootax.)
Relationships: Hop/Kibana | Raihan
Series: Operation: Protect and Love Hop [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1817446
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	The Rabbit and Dragon

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Burnt Road](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23236684) by [Hootax](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hootax/pseuds/Hootax). 



> Hello! Thank you for joining yet another edition of 'Operation: Protect and Love Hop'. I'm glad you're here, and hope you find even a little something in this story to enjoy.
> 
> This takes place right after Hop decides to become Sonia's assistant. This never would have come about if I had never read Hootax's 'The Burnt Road'. I never would have been able to see these characters together in a ship, because Raihan spends all of his time being shipped with Leon, and Hop spends all of his time being shipped with Victor. Reading that beautifully written work of art made me fall in love with the Hop x Raihan ship. Raihan's been mentioned in my other pieces, and he had a few lines, but this is the very first time I've gone all out writing him. I hope I'm able to do the ship and Raihan justice!

The knots in Hop’s stomach are so tight, not even a Rhydon could untangle them. It’s not easy, approaching a certain Gym Leader’s locker room with a thousand knots in your stomach, with that same stomach doing a hundred somersaults a second. But just when he decides to turn back, Hop takes another step forward. It’s all he can do, after all, now that an old dream of his has withered away. 

The chaos brewing inside of Raihan’s gym fades into deafening, blinding nothingness. The world around him becomes an inexplicable mess, growing even blurrier with each step, each breath. The beating inside of his chest grows by leaps and bounds-it’s almost louder than the spectators during Raihan’s latest battle. He might be making a huge mistake, approaching the Gym Leader’s locker room, but there’s no turning back. Besides, what could be worse than losing his grip on a lifelong dream? With Wooloo at his side, Hop continues to move forward. 

The cheers brewing inside of Raihan’s gym melt even more into the background. Wooloo chirps anxiously as Hop takes in the view of the Gym Leader’s door, heart pounding, trying to push himself into going back-but instead, he stands as firm as he can and knocks. A thousand thoughts strike the surface of his mind as soon as he does, reminding him of what led him to seek Raihan’s locker room in the first place. It’s much more than a fanboy sheltering a cosmic crush on a Gym Leader; somehow, he and Leon’s partner-in-crime became friends. Even as he stands an inch outside of the Gym Leader’s room, Hop can’t fathom why in the name of Galar someone so stellar even _entertained_ the idea of befriending him, but there they were, defeated trainer and Wooloo, waiting for the world on the other side to be revealed.

Several things happen at once: a hand twists the doorknob from the other side, a chirping Wooloo jumps into Hop’s arms, and Leon’s brother takes a step back. The world beyond the door is soon brought out into the open, with a certain Gym Leader at its center. Hop blinks in shock-even after taking another loss, Raihan’s just as charismatic and radiant as ever. By Zacian’s sword, he’s got to be even brighter than the cosmos. His Flygon isn’t looking too down either. Both of them cut a striking picture, even in the wake of defeat.

“Bunny Rabbit! _You’re_ the last person I expected to find here. Aren’t you supposed to be hangin’ out with your new friend Sonia?”

Hop clutches Wooloo to his chest, his face burning with embarrassment. While their two Pokemon greet each other with a series of chirps, Leon’s flustered brother provides the Gym Leader with an explanation. “We closed up shop for the day,” he begins, hoping he doesn’t sound like too much of a nervous Butterfree, and desperately hoping his words are at least somewhat coherent. “We made pretty good progress today, so we agreed to, y’know, call it a day. I’m not buggin’ you by being here, am I?”

Raihan’s laugh is a flame that brightens the night. With a set of twinkling eyes, he throws back his head and counters Hop’s question. “Who said anything about you buggin’ me? C’mon in, Rabbit, you’re here for a reason, right?” the Gym Leader asks, ushering the other trainer into his locker room. Hop steps into a room that feels familiar and sacred all at once, filled with selfies, Pokemon plushies and trophies. Meanwhile, Wooloo launches itself out of his old friend’s arms and onto the ground, excited to strike up a conversation with Flygon. The two Pokemon prance around in Raihan’s locker room without a care, as the conversation between two trainers unfolds. “Did you stop by to watch me in all of my glory?” Flygon’s owner asks, eyes aglow with mischief.

Despite his chest feeling heavier than Groudon, Hop chuckles. “Guess I can’t worm my way out of this one, mate. I actually _did_ come to watch you battle.”

Raihan flashes his teeth at Hop in another one of his winning, fiery smiles. “While we could spend all night talking about how _amazing_ I am, I’m getting the feeling that’s _not_ why you’re here,” Leon’s friend admits. His face softens, warmth mixing with the vibrant mischief that’s always so prevalent. 

“Something’s dragging you down, Bunny Rabbit. Come on, lemme in on it. I’ll do everything I can to help.”

Hop wants to do nothing more than bury himself under the covers and sleep. For a month. But he finds himself smiling, warmed by the Gym Leader’s enchanting smile. He thanks Raihan with a nod and a set of tearful brown eyes, then reveals the purpose of his visit. His voice is small and soft, burdened by exhaustion. Sadness. Hope.

“I was wondering if you could let me in on your secret.”

Raihan’s response is immediate. His eyes and tone become a little firmer, but remain inexplicably warm. “Sorry, no can do, a Gym Leader’s secrets aren’t for sale.”

Hop laughs, eyeing Wooloo as he engages Flygon in a game of tag. “No no, mate. I’m not asking you to sell anything. I was wondering if you could let me in on something...as a friend.” He then bows his head, eyes and heart becoming heavier, mind reeling with possibilities, most of them grim. Should he even be in Raihan’s locker room? There are probably throngs of fans waiting for him, right outside. After all, Leon’s partner-in-crime is hailed as the greatest Gym Leader in all of Galar. A runt like him is probably wasting the Gym Leader’s time. But-

There’s no turning back. Moving forward is all he can do. Besides, Raihan’s eyes are magical, comforting, very much like the eyes of a mythical Legendary Pokemon. Already having lost his first dream, not much more damage can be done-and Raihan seems willing to listen to him. Several times throughout his journey, Raihan listened to him without cutting him off, without making him feel as though Leon’s loser of a brother was nothing more than a complete waste of time. He _was_ the only one that comforted him in the wake of his loss to Bede. Sure, Victor asked him if anything was wrong a couple of times, but the matter was quickly brushed off, and both trainers went about their way. But Raihan wouldn’t budge until he got to the bottom of Hop’s frown. Despite Hop’s best attempts to send Raihan on his way, back to the business of being a Gym Leader, the former pushed until the truth became clear-the Chairman’s prodigy popped Hop’s spirit like a balloon. But in the blink of an eye, a certain Pokemon Trainer was able to bring that spirit right back. In just mere minutes, Raihan had Hop smiling. Glowing from the inside. And by Zacian’s sword, did it feel good.

Something-no, _everything_ about the Gym Leader made and still makes Hop feel...what’s the word? Safe. Cherished. So there’s no harm in moving forward.

“Mind telling me how you can keep going, chum? After you lose a battle? I mean, I know it comes with the territory, but isn’t it rough? Having to throw in the towel, time after time?”

Raihan’s face grows solemn, but retains its otherworldly warmth. He’s silent for a moment, which alerts his Flygon and Wooloo, but a small smile quickly reassures the two creatures everything is as it should be. “Yeah, sure, it stings,” Leon’s friend confesses. He offers Hop a seat, and that small act makes Hop feel as though he’s royalty because whenever Raihan’s around, he feels as though he’s the only one in the world that matters (outside of their Pokemon). While others find the Gym Leader intimidating and menacing, Hop finds everything about him to be magical. Refreshing. 

“This may come as a surprise to you, but I’m not the kind of guy that enjoys losing. Definitely someone that’s gotta stay on top, you feel me? But you know what keeps me going, Bunny Rabbit? The thrill of knowing I’ve helped someone else’s dreams come true. Knowing I’ve made someone’s day by flashing my beautiful face on Pokegram.” And at that, Raihan lifts his Rotom phone and gives it another winning smile, rubbing his chin all the while. Hop laughs, despite feeling a hundred years too old, and the friend beside him ruffles his hair. “We Gym Leaders have a job to do,” he presses on. “It’s never any fun losing. But you know what? We’re here to guide the next generation into the future, or some crap Kabu always says. We’re lighthouses in a storm of uncertainty or whatever. Without us, you little trainers wouldn’t know where to go, or what to do. You certainly wouldn’t have someone as cool as _me_ to get you through the bad days. Hear what I’m saying?”

“Yeah,” Hop nods, smiling. His friend’s words weave themselves into the fibers of his mind, reminding him of why he decided to become Sonia’s assistant. Raihan punches him in the shoulder, bringing him out of his whirlpool of thoughts and back into the present. “So what’s up?” he asks, his face aglow with concern. “And where’s your buddy Victor, by the way? Isn’t he _always_ with you?”

Hop’s response is instant. “Not any more. I don’t think he has any more time to hang out with a tosser like me, now that he’s Champion and all.”

Raihan gives Hop a playful shove. “Oh, and _I_ do? Like I’ve got _nothing_ better to do than sit here and listen to you talk a bunch of crap? Huh? Is that how _little_ you think of me?”

The shove is returned, accompanied by a dollop of laughter. The two of them lose themselves in laughter for a few minutes, then Hop brings an end to the laughter by expressing more of his thoughts with a warm smile. “Sorry if I offended you, Your Highness, but that’s not what I meant at all,” he reveals. “I know this is gonna sound really crummy, coming from a loser ‘n all, but...I really like spending time with you. And...well...you don’t seem to mind spending time with me, so....I thought-”

Flygon’s owner frowns, folding his arms. “I wouldn’t mind you calling yourself a loser?”

Silence rushes back into the locker room, swift and unyielding. A worried Wooloo peers up into his owner’s face, his little body echoing with concern for an old friend. Flygon watches the scene unfold between the two trainers with quiet curiosity, all the while confident in Raihan’s ability to handle the situation. “Gotta walk before you can learn how to fly, Bunny Rabbit,” the Gym Leader urges him.

“Look. I’m not saying you shouldn’t be upset about losing the Championship. It was a dream you carried around with you for a pretty long time. Trust me-I know what it’s like to come so close to something, only to have it snatched away right before your eyes.” The grimace on Raihan’s face lets Hop know he’s thinking about all his matches against Leon. “But it’s not about how you fail-it’s about how you pick yourself _after_ you fail. If you choose _not_ to pick yourself up-well, that’s when your failure really becomes a failure. But that’s not what you’re doing. You’ve got a new dream, a new goal in mind. Something else to chase. And it’s a goal you picked up all on your own, kid. No one told you to become a Pokemon Professor-not your mum, not Victor, not your big brother ‘Lee’. It takes a lot of heart to be able to pick yourself up after you’ve fallen, shortstack, but that’s what you’re doing. You’re moving into the future with a goal you chose, all on your own-and from where I’m standing, the future’s lookin’ pretty bright.”

Hop’s smile grows brighter. Noting the relief and gratitude on his friend’s face, Wooloo jumps into Hop’s arms with sounds of merriment. The young man brushes his forehead against that of his Pokemon’s, beaming from the inside, feeling as though he has finally come up for a breath of fresh air, after being underwater for so long. Raihan, meanwhile, is far from settled. “Don’t tell me you’re already tired of your new job, Bun,” the Gym Leader groans, all the while keeping Flygon away from freshly minted selfies. Have to keep the pictures looking sharp. After all, they’re a representation of Galar’s best Gym Leader.

“Nope, that’s not it. I just...just really needed someone to talk to. I don’t really wanna bother Lee, and....Vic? Well...he’s kinda busy bein’ Champion ‘n all.”

“So I was your last resort? The last name on your list? Gee, don’t I feel _special.”_

“It’s not like that and you know it, Rai,” Hop grins, punching the Gym Leader’s shoulder, quickly realizing he used a nickname for Leon’s friend for the very first time. “You’re easy to talk to, y’know? I don’t feel like I’m bothering you. Somehow you always make time for me, even though you’re always busy being a Gym Leader.”

“No, the _best_ Gym Leader. In all of Galar. Why are you giving me such a hard time, Hop? Tryin’ to pick a fight with me? You wanna go?”

“Go? Rai-” Again with the nickname. Hop’s not sure about it, but Raihan didn’t skewer him for using it the first time, and neither did any of his Pokemon. Sure, Flygon’s the only one that’s out of his Pokeball, but all of Raihan’s soldiers are ready to pop out of their Pokeballs in the blink of an eye. “You _just_ had a Pokemon battle!”

Flygon’s owner gives him a smile that holds the spirit of Charizard’s flame. “Doesn’t matter. I can go all night long, if I have to.” And a second after that statement, he gasps, eyes widening, a volcanic eruption of horror breaking out. 

“Sweet Arceus, that must’ve sounded sleazy. Sorry about that, Bunny Rabbit!”

“It’s cool, it’s cool,” Hop assures him immediately, lighting up the locker room with a merry laugh. Wooloo tugs on his chest, carefree and jolly, happy to see and hear his owner’s happiness. “Don’t worry about it. If you had been any old sleazeball, I would’ve freaked out just then. But I like being around you. A lot.” And just as quickly as Raihan gasped after his most recent statements, Hop gasps after _his_ most recent statements.

“Dude, _I’m_ the one that’s sorry. I come down here, take up all your time, and I sound like every other fanboy you’ve had to deal with. I couldn’t be any lamer if I tried.”

Raihan gently punches him in the back. “Who said anything about you being lame? And who told you _I_ don’t like spending time with _you?_ You sure do like putting words in my mouth, shortstack.”

Hop laughs again, the sound crystal-clear, bright, breezy. A knock on Raihan’s door interrupts the unfolding scene, catching the older trainer’s attention. Leon’s partner-in-crime pats Hop on the arm, assuring him he’ll only be a second, then answers the door. It’s one of the many reporters waiting on Raihan to make yet another appearance-most likely for more selfies. Hop beams as Raihan talks to the reporter, just as effervescent as always, happy to see him in such cosmic spirits after taking another loss. 

Flygon’s owner turns back around after a few minutes, closing the door behind the reporter. “Sorry about that, Hop, but you know how it is. Adoring public. Hungry reporters.”

Hop buries his face in the top of Wooloo’s head. “If you’re busy, we can always talk later. I don’t wanna hold you up or anything. I mean, I _did_ come here without letting you know.”

Raihan’s scowl makes Hop laugh. “Don’t sweat it. You don’t see me kicking you out of here, do you? Nope, didn’t think so.” The Gym Leader takes a seat next to Leon’s brother and his Wooloo, then whips out a card. A League Card. He’s at the center of it, of course, posing in all of his fiery glory.

“Look. Just made this tonight, and I want _you_ to be the first to have one.”

Hop takes the card as though it's something sacred, eyes aglow, heart racing. “Really? Me? You don’t mind? Like, at all?”

“I _told_ you to take it, didn’t I? It’s on the house. Enjoy.”

Hop is breathless, anxious, beaming, terrified. “Can I give you my old League Card?”

The Dragon-type Gym Leader shrugs. “Nobody said you couldn’t.”

The younger trainer scrambles in his bag for his old card, hoping it’s still on him, Wooloo staring at him in great curiosity all the while, trying to figure out if there’s any way he can help his trainer. Fortunately, the card is found in no more than a minute. Hop presses it into the palm of Raihan’s hand, their fingers meet for a brief second and by Zacian’s sword, Hop feels all of the blood draining out of him and Arceus _help_ please keep him from fainting-

“Thanks, buuut...you gotta give me a picture of you in your new get-up.”

Wooloo’s owner gasps. “What?”

To Raihan, it’s obvious. “You know, your new professor get-up. You’re the new professor, right?”

“Not yet, Rai. I’m just Sonia’s assistant right now.”

“Whatever. Look, you still have a new get-up, right? I wanna see it. I mean, your League Card is cool ‘n all, but I want a part of your new dream. You feel me? Take a picture of yourself when you get back. Otherwise, you’re gonna hafta give me my League Card back.”

“Fine, fine, it’s a deal. I’ll take a picture.”

Hop plants himself on his feet, surprising himself because he feels as though he’s riding on clouds. Feeling a thousand pounds lighter, he smiles at Raihan.

“Thanks. I knew coming here was a good idea.”

Raihan flashes him a thumbs-up. “Coming here is _always_ a good idea. Why? You get to see _me.”_

“I don’t know how someone can be so _cool_ and so full of themselves, all at the same time,” Hop groans playfully, rolling his eyes while still clutching a happy Wooloo. “You have to be the stuffiest Gym Leader out there!” 

“Yeah? And?”

Hop sighs, rolling his eyes and slumping his shoulders. A hand lands on his shoulder a moment later, accompanied by a set of the fiercest, but the most beautiful, blue eyes.

“Glad you’re smiling again, Bunny Rabbit.”

**Author's Note:**

> Stay safe, my dears. Take care.


End file.
